I wanna grow old with you
by NCIS-Series-Fan
Summary: Set after Judgment day, Tony and Ziva are leaving. Ziva is dealing with her feelings towards Tony. Tony feels guilty about Jenny but he can't think of anyone else but Ziva so Tony rushes to Ziva’s place. Will Tony tell her yes or no?


_**I'm dedicating this fic to Musiclover14 for being such a good friend and helping me with my other fic Hostage.**_

**I was listening to the song and I thought it was so cute and then I thought it kinda fit in on Tony and Ziva... so here goes nothing and I hope you like it.**

Tony walked in to his apartment; he sunk down in his couch trying to forget everything from last couple of days. As he sat in the couch the scenarios from the days he was trying to escape come flowing into his head.

"_Tony," Ziva said and Tony walked up to her. His eyes fell on Jenny… the director… she was dead. _

Tony hit the couch pillow in frustration he should have listened to Ziva; she thought something was wrong… all along.

He hadn't seen a smile on her face since that day.

_Another day without your smile  
another day just passes by_

"_Agent Gibbs met your new team", Leon's voice… the new directors voice echoed through his head._

Part of him was telling him it was his entire fault that Jenny died, and that Vance was the new director… No it was his fault.

Just because his mistake he was leaving to be on some ship for six whole months… which was longer than most of his relationships, McGee was going to geek heaven but he would still be able to see Abby, Ducky and Gibbs. And Ziva was going to Israeli… they would be so far apart, he would never be able to see his crazy ninja chick.

_But now I know how much it means  
for you to stay right here with me_

Tony leant onto the kitchen wall, not seeing his friends… and Ziva anymore hurt so bad, he looked around in his apartment before he turned on the radio and listened to the song playing.

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
but it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer._

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you. 

Listening to the song Ziva popped up in his head, he turned off the radio and grabbed his car keys… He had to tell her._  
_

Ziva sat in her apartment; she was packing her things in boxes. She occasionally whipped away the tears streaming down her face… Jenny one of her best friends had died, and now she had to leave everything behind and travel a thousand miles back to Israel to face her father… and leave her real family and true love behind her... _Tony_.

Tony crossed into her mind as she whipped away her tears, she wondered if she would ever see him… and the rest of the team again. If she would still love him even thought the distance if it would remain as strong as she felt it this very moment…

_A thousand miles between us now  
it causes me to wonder how  
our love tonight remains so strong_  
_it makes our risk right all along_

The thought of not seeing Tony anymore hurt her heart in ways she couldn't even imagine, and she couldn't take it.

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
but it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer.  
_

Knock… knock…

Ziva put down the green silk dress she was holding in her hands, it was the same she had been wearing when she kissed Tony those years ago... but she could still felt his lips on hers.

She whipped away the tears running down her face and composed herself as she opened her front door.

"Tony?" she said, she was surprised to see him at her door.

He smiled at her, "hey Ziva, can I come in?" he asked. Ziva stepped away from the door and let him in. He waltzed into her lounge room and his eyes fell on the boxes stacked in to room.

"You're packing?" he asked.

Ziva nodded she was afraid she was going to cry if she spoke, "yeah… I'm leaving tomorrow… remember," Ziva answered.

Tony nodded his head softly, "yeah… I should be to," he said and turned his back towards Ziva.

"Then why aren't you? I do not mean to be rude... but you are leaving tomorrow," Ziva said and stepped forward towards him. "You're not beating yourself up over Jenny, are you?" she needed to know. It wasn't his fault.

Tony looked Ziva right in the eyes, "it was my fault I know it," he simply said, fighting tear treating to fall.

Ziva put her hand on his shoulder, "it was not your fault, Tony.."

Tony shook his head, "I don't even want to think about that right now…" he said and pushed back the tears still almost falling, he didn't want to appear weak in front of Ziva… Not now, "I came her because I wanted to tell you something," he said.

"What?" Ziva asked and looked at him.

He stretched his arm and turned on the radio that Ziva hadn't packed yet. "Dance with me," he said and stretched his arm towards her.

Ziva eyed him, "what?"

"Come on Ziva... it our last night together… we should do something we haven't done before," Tony said, he really wanted to dance with her.

She eyed him a short while, but she knew she wanted to so she grabbed Tony's hand and they danced closely next to each other. Before she knew it Tony's sung the song… his voice sounded beautiful in her ears and she could help but smile.

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you._

Things can come and go  
I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
makes it clear to me.  


Ziva looked into Tony's eyes… it all felt so right… But then again it was their last night together.

Tony looked at Ziva she was truly beautiful, he loved every single part of he, how she supported her through heartbreak, the smell of her hair, her smile, the way she teased him, her mysterious way, hell he even loved the way she snored. He carefully lifted one of his hands from around her waist and grazed her lips. Before he knew it he was leaning in, and his lips came crashing down onto hers. In a lingering, loving, passionate, tensioned filled kiss. He felt how she relaxed under his lips and how her hands started to play with his hair.

As the pulled apart Tony saw the smiled he loved on Ziva's face, "I wanted to say I love you… from the bottom of my heart... and I hope…"

"I love you too Tony," Ziva said cutting him of. Tony smiled towards her before he leant in and kissed her lips once again.

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you._

**It was an idea I have been having for a while… anyway tell me what you think. R & R**

**Xoxo **


End file.
